This invention relates primarily to a facility for the examination of radioactive bodies, the term `examination` being hereafter understood to include both destructive and non-destructive testing with all operations which said terms encompass.
One example of purpose for which the facility can be applied is metallurgical examination, such as by ultrasonics, radiography or other non-destructive testing means. Another example is mensuration by known means to identify changes in shape, dimension or weight. The radioactive bodies referred to may be objects which have been subject to neutron and other radiation, such as nuclear reactor fuel elements after discharge from the reactor.
Existing facilities for examination of radioactive bodies involve large shielded enclosures, termed `caves` in the art, in which various examination techniques are carried out at successive stations by remote control. This involves providing and operating extremely complicated mechanism not only for examination but also for transport of the bodies betweem examination stations. Providing integrity of shielding for operators and maintaining an efficient ventilation system with 100% integrity are additional problems which make the provision and operation of such caves a very expensive undertaking. It is desirable to maintain the interior of the caves at a lower pressure than ambient to ensure that if leakage occurs it will be inward not outward, and extremely efficient filters can be incorporated in the ventilating system (which incorporates the pressure regulating system) to take care of airborne radioactivity.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a facility which is not only considerably less expensive than existing facilities but also provides considerable simplification of operation and alleviates the problems involved in providing complete integrity.